Sergei Rezmov
Sergei Rezmov is the leader of the Zombie Army. He is known for being a half zombie which gave him the ability to talk unlike all the other zombies. Sergei goes by many names including Hatmarhat and Tom Ferringher news reporter. Forming An Empire Sergei was born in ancient Egypt in the year 89 B.C. He was mutated at birth and as a child was abandoned by his parents. He grew up on the streets of a small town in what today is known as the country of Tunisia. In 58 B.C he was married to a woman named Mefretiss who was the love of his life. After he told her the truth about being half undead. Mefretiss left Sergei one day while out shopping and he never saw her again. That day Sergei vowed to make all the world like him so that no woman could ever be disgusted by him again. In 55 B.C Sergei started practicing black magic to get his revenge. He learned all about the art of tourtière and how it can change a man. In 45 B.C he travelled to a war zone in which roman forces were struggling against the Egyptians. Sergei obseved until he saw a specimen of strength. He waited for the right time and once the battle was miraculously won by the Romans he swooped in and captured a centurion called Mat Isskopicuss. Sergei took Isskopicuss back to his lair and turned him into his first zombie by using dark torture methods. Until the year 1967 Sergei's zombies had been hiding inside human skins pretending to be humans so that they could turn more and more people until the majority of the world were zombies. In 1967 Sergei captured human scientists and forced them to make a virus to turne the whole world into zombies. This virus was completed in 1978 and spread through out the whole world by 2032 infecting billions. This is when the zombies ripped open there skins to take over the rest of humanity. Destroying The Human Race Being the only zombie who could talk, use electronics and basically do anything, Sergei captured human scientists who he forced to enhance the zombies brains so that they could follow orders and as a bonus use firearms. Making the zombies talk was a bigger problem as that was in a more difficult part of the brain to enhance. Sergei's scientists worked for years developing tech to make zombies talk but were only successfull in the events of Rise From Hell. There was a downside which was revealed by Troy which was that it gave the zombies human emotions like jealousy. Harkov being the first one to learn to talk ended up killing Sergei out of jealousy so that he could rule te zombie empire. The zombie empire also retrieved many firearms from the U.S army as many of the soldiers were infact zombies hiding in human skins. Sergei used connections like these to bring down humanity all in one blow. In between te events of 2000 and 2032 the rebellion was a government organization created when they found out about the zombie virus. The zombie army regularly had fights with the rebellion who were trying to get to remove to find the cure. Getting constant attacks from the rebellion Sergei often had to move to secret locations were their bases were biggest of which was in Kony,Austria holding up to 200,000 zombies at one time. After being murdered by Harkov, Rezmov Became a ghost only visible to whomever he haunts. As an act of revenge he haunted Harkov for one year until the end of Ghost agent where his haunting causes Harkov to be killed by Kevin.